LA VISITA
by Koisshi Saotome
Summary: Petra esta muriendo por culpa del titan hembra, Levi esta con ella... Es mi primer historia de SNK espero les guste y dejen reviews. (rivetra) (levixpetra)


_**LOS PERSONAJES DE SHINGEKI NO KIOJIN NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE HAIME ISAYAMA, Y LA CANCIÓN TAMPOCO ME PERTENECE, ESA ES PROPIEDAD DE LA OREJA DE VAN GOH, SOLAMENTE LOS USO PARA ENTRETENERNOS TODOS Y CADA UNO SIN FINES DE LUCRO…**_

_**LA VISITA…**_

_**El, sentado en el césped, que perdió su tono verde brillante, para cubrirse con el dulce y tímido carmesí que escapaba, junto con la vida de Ella…**_

_**Ella, había dejado de sufrir hacia un rato… **_

_**Sus huesos, aunque destrozados, ya no dolían…**_

_**Su piel, lacerada y fría, ya no quemaba bajo su ropa…**_

_**Su corazón, dejo de sufrir, ya no temía mas…**_

_**Toda su alma se había bañado en una deliciosa y placentera paz…**_

_**En cambio, el hombre que la sostenía en brazos, a pesar de permanecer inexpresivo y estoico, sufría por dentro… esta vez, si la perdería… para SIEMPRE…**_

_**Ella se dio cuenta de esto y rompió el silencio para darle a entender que estaría bien…**_

-no se preocupe Heichou… yo estaré bien… mire…_**su voz se cortaba poco a poco, pero permanecía con la sonrisa que le robaba los suspiros al sujeto que la sostenía…**_

-Aun en estas condiciones me llamas así…_** dijo el con un cierto dejo de tristeza y decepción en sus palabras…**_

-sabes… que me c-cuesta trabajo llamarte p-por tu nombre l-le- Levi…_** dijo ella con algo de dificultad –**_pero n-no te preocupes, me iré a un l-lugar mejor…_** ella trataba de darle ánimos al amor de su vida para seguir luchando, debía salvar a Eren del titán hembra, ella misma no era la prioridad en ese momento, sino salvar a eren, que se había transformado para vencerá esa monstruosidad**_

-deja de decir birrias, te salvaras tal y como siempre-_**dijo el tan frio como de costumbre, pero sus palaras, cada que salían de sus labios, venían bañadas en una espesa capa de dolor y desesperación, el mismo sabia que nada podrían hacer por ella, pero debía darle esperanzas…**_

-deja de preocuparte, m-mira…_p-puede ser… que el viaje, n-no esté tan m-mal…y… que un ángel celestial m-me invite a cenar…- __**dijo ella dulce y tierna como siempre, tratando de convencerlo, pero el no se resignaría a perderla tan fácil…**_

_**-**_si, pero _también puede ser que no haya un mas allá, que el maldito cuento acabe mal y que no vuelva a empezar…__**- dijo tajante, no quería asustarla, pero tampoco quería que perdiera las esperanzas de vivir…**_

-Levi… el día de _h-hoy ha venido a verme, esa mujer alta y sonriente_ que a todos nos ha de venir a buscar alguna vez, _ya me pidió que cogiera su mano y que la siguiera… _y no puedo negarme…_**-Levi, sabia quien se refería, se refería a la muerte… le hablaba como a un niño, al que tendrían que adornarle las palabras para evitarle una pena mayor… pero, el simple hecho de verla en este estado, era un martirio mayor que la muerte misma…**_

-n-no te preocupes, es-estaré muy bien, incluso puede ser_ que el cielo tenga mar… q-que sea un buen lugar, p-para verte lle-llegar, __**-su respiración se entre cortaba mas, era una punzada interna en el pecho del hombre, solo ella lo sabía leer, solo ella se había dado cuenta en sus ojos, en esos minúsculos ojos grises que la miraban, solo así se percato que estaba sufriendo, pues su rostro, no expresaba nada… como siempre… eran sus ojos los que le hablaban a ella…**_

_**-**_petra, no seas ingenua, yo me iré al infierno, date cuenta de que _también puede ser que no te vuelva a ver, que tenga que sufrir mi destierro ahí, sin ti…__**-dijo él, tenía que discutir, mantener su mente despierta para que no se apagara, que Petra no perdiera la luz, Eren le importaba un rábano, lo más importante para él, estaba entre sus brazos ahora…**_

-e-esa mujer, _vestida de blanco, se sentó a mi lado, me hizo sonreír… mientras tu todavía tirabas de mi, antes de que ella m-me diera su… _**toda ella dio un respingo, sintió una fuerte punzada en la columna, lo que hizo que Levi la acomodara mejor entre sus brazos, recargando su cabeza contra su pecho , rodeándola con sus brazos… -**_su be-beso eterno le pedí un deseo… me… me lo cumplió, q-que ella desojara la… la luna p-para mí-__**Levi estaba a punto de decir algo pero fue interrumpido-**__en… en uno de sus pe-pétalos pude ver tu… tu nombre y… el de otra mujer…__**-Levi esta vez si la interrumpió**_

_**-**_Tú sabes que eres la única y eso no cambiara…_**-contesto igual de estoico que siempre, petra lo miro enternecida-**_ no… no Levi… puede que solo este alucinando por el do-dolor… pero… pero, por favor, vuelve esta alucinación realidad… vuelve a… a… enamorarte… prométemelo… prométeme que volverás a amar…_**dijo ella al borde del llanto-**_

-sabes que yo no puedo prometer eso…_**-respondió Levi, el también sentía que debía llorar, pero no quería que petra se fuera con esa imagen de el-**_ tu mismo lo dijiste una vez… la mejor manera de honrar a un… mu-muerto es… continuar fuerte, seguir con la vida… prométemelo por favor…_**-dijo ella mirándolo… aun retenía sus lagrimas… la miro a los ojos… estaban tan cálidos como siempre… **_

-e-esta bien… lo… lo prometo_**- petra lo miro incrédula… SU Heichou cedió ante alguien… y ese alguien era Ella… debía verse muy mal para que El cediera tan fácil, después de procesar unos segundos la información suspiro tranquila… el sería feliz otra vez…-**_ gracias… Levi… mi… mi querido Levi… creo que debo irme… su-suelta ya mi mano…_**lo decía porque no quería que la ultima sensación que tendría de ella fuera la de un cadáver frio… sin vida…-**_suelta ya esta mano…_**-dijo ya liberando su llanto se despedía con una mano tibia y unas lagrimas amorosas, de su amado Heichou-**_ estaré… bien…

_**Dicho esto, expiro, se quedó totalmente quieta, fría, ya no había vida en ella, solo prevalecía esa brillante sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro cada mañana, cada día, cada que veía a SU Heichou… el ya no la vería mas… ya no la tendría entre sus brazos por las noches… no despertaría con sus hermosos ojos ámbar… ya no mas… la recostó suavemente en el pasto… limpió su rostro con su capa verde olivo… capa que guardaría en el fondo de su arcón… para recordarla siempre… porque tenía la sangre de SU petra… solo por ella olvidaría su obsesión por la limpieza… para guardar un poco de su sangre… lo que quedaba de su vida… se puso en pie solo para descargar toda la ira contenida en su interior, en contra de esa maldita titán… cuando se enterara de quien estaba dentro de esa masa gigante de vapor… se encargaría de que sufriera… y mucho… era una promesa…**_ __

_**DEDICADO A MI SENSEI RUNNE-SAMA QUIEN ME AYUDO A HACER Y A REVISAR MI HISTORIA, ELLA ES MI SENSEI Y ES UNA EXCELENTE AUTORA.**_

_**LA CANCIÓN ES DE LA OREJA DE VAN GOH Y LLEVA POR NOMBRE "LA VISITA"...**_

_**TAMBIÉN ESTÁ DEDICADA A LA JOVEN QUE SE GANO MI LAMA EN UNA APUESTA Y AL MUCHACHO CON EL QUE TAN BUENOS RATOS PASO DÍA A DÍA… ALMA Y JONATHAN…**_

_**LES DIJE QUE PUBLICARÍA ACERCA DE SNK… **_

_**JIJIJIJIJIJIJI**_

_**HAY NOS LEEMOS!**_

_**DEJEN REVIEWS!**_


End file.
